The truth about the Jackson house hold
by talonshadow
Summary: Jason and the rest of camp half blood find out that Percy had an older brother who dies trying to protect him


The truth about the Jackson house hold

Camp Half-Blood

The campers sat at the camp fire as they did every night but tonight was different. Tonight the fire was hardly 1 inch high and all the campers were gloomy and looked depressed. You'd think someone died but no it was much worse than that. Percy Jackson was missing. Percy was the brother they wished they had, the glue that held everything in place and he was missing.

'I wish Percy was here' one of the camper said breaking the silence.

'Yeah he was always doing the stupidest, craziest things' another replied.

'Like that huge party he though in the woods last summer' a Hermes camper put in.

'I got no one to pulverize now' Clarisse contributed.

'What was he like?' Leo asked curiously

'Man he was awesome dude! He always helped up with our pranks!' Travis said

'He came up with the craziest stupidest most dangerous games you could ever play' Conner added.

The whole camp laughed remembering all the games he came up with. Annabeth included.

'Remember the time we had to take him to the infirmary because he managed to shoot an arrow through his OWN hand' she said laughing. The whole camp laughed with her.

'I heard he was stupid but I didn't think he was this stupid' Jason said arrogantly.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and gave him dirty looks but none as bad as Annabeth, Travis, Conner, Will, Clarisse, Malcolm and Katie's looks.

'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? HE COULD BE DYING OR DEAD OR HURT RIGHT NOW AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INSULT HIM?!' Annabeth Yelled

'You don't even know him dude and you're already making judgments!' Travis yelled. The Stoll brothers got close with Percy before he disappeared, now they were like best friend and it hit them almost as hard as Annabeth when he disappeared.

'Let him stay gone. Who needs a son of Poseidon when you've got a son of Zeus and besides I defeated a titan can he top that, I think….NO' Jason said looking smug. But Jason made a big mistake when he mentioned the titans. Clarisse jumped to her feet clutching her spear ready to strike at Jason for he reminded her of Selina and how she died. Her half brothers and sisters were trying to hold her back before she could kill him.

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PRISSY'S BEEN THROUGH PUNK! SO SHUT UP.' Clarisse roared. She and Percy had become frienemies since the war.

'Well I hate to break it to you but he isn't the only one who's been through bad things. Last time I checked he had an 'awesome' mother. I don't even have a mother and I grew up thinking my sister was dead! He hasn't been through anything compared to me!' he screamed back at her.

Mount Olympus

The gods sat on their thrones watching with great interest at the scene happening at the camp. Poseidon glared at Hera. Hera couldn't meet his gaze. She stared at her feet feeling guilty for taking his son at the same time listening at the argument happening at camp. She couldn't take the guilt even though she knew it was for the best. She could at least prove that prick son of Zeus wrong. She stood up from her throne and prepared herself to flash down to the camp.

'Hera where are you going? Olympus is closed.' Her husband asked

'To prove that no good son of yours wrong!' she said right before flashing down to the camp.

Camp Half-Blood

The arguing continued between the 5 and soon enough the whole camp rose to Percy's defense. They soon stopped when they notice a bright godly flash in the center on the camp fire area. When the bright lights dulled they relised it was Hera. Annabeth's eyes instantly darkened. Hera looked surprised when she was meet by angry glares. She knew the boy had friends but she didn't think he had this many

'Haven't you done enough to this camp? You stole our leader now what do you want?' Annabeth said gritting her teeth.

'I want to show 'him' that he wasn't the only hero with bad childhood. Take Percy Jackson's childhood for an example. You may think he had a great childhood with a great mother and everything was perfect but no, it was far from perfect.' She explained earning a few confused looks

'What do you mean?' asked Katie who was now more confused than ever.

'Bet he never you he had an older brother? Just watch and you will understand his reasons for never mentioning anything about Derek Jackson' Hera said as she waved her hand creating some sort of iris message.

On the screen appeared 5 year old Percy Jackson walking beside a 12 year old with raven black hair and green eyes just like Percy. They guessed he was the Derek that Hera mentioned earlier. All the Aphrodite girls cooed at how cute he looked when he was young.

'Do you think Gabe's gonna be home' Percy asked somewhat scared. Derek saw the fear in his eyes and said 'Mom made blue cookies today and I'm gonna eat them before you do!'

'No way! I won't let you' Percy said stubbornly and pouted cutely. Derek laughed at his little brother. As they approached their front door Derek noticed that there were screams coming from the other side of the door. The campers who were sitting quietly watching with interest notice that Derek paled and ran in the apartment with Percy tailing him. When the door slammed open Derek's eyes widened at what he saw. Sally who had been screaming was on the floor crying and cupping her check with Gabe towering over her. Bruises were starting to form on Sally's face. Derek instantly snapped back in to reality and charged at Gabe with a look of pure hatred and anger in his eyes. While Derek attacked Gabe mercilessly Percy ran to help his mother up but the minute she stood up she fainted. Derek was on top of Gabe pounding his fists onto Gabe's face repeatedly. None if the boys notices that Gabe had made a desperate grab for the knife lying on the kitchen floor until it was sticking out of Derek's stomach. Derek rolled to his side clutching his stomach painfully while coughing blood. Gabe had relised what he had done and ran. He ran like a coward.

'NOOO!' Percy screamed when he saw Derek lying on back with blood covering his shirt and rolling down his chin. He ran to his side with tears streaming down his face.

'I..I have to call an ambulance can you wait that long?' Percy said while chocking back a sob.

'No you can't call an ambulance Percy. By the time they get here I'll be with grandma and grandpa' Derek said weakly.

By now Percy was sobbing his little heart out.

'Listen Percy….you can't tell anyone what happened here ok…say someone broke into the apartment ok.' He requested.

'Why' Percy sobbed

'Because if you tell Gabe's gonna come back and…. He'll hurt you and mom ok….make a deal. Tell him that you won't tell anybody what happened if he doesn't hurt mom ok…' Derek said as his body began to relax. 'I love you Percy, tell mom I love here too, you were the best brother ever….maybe I'll see you again someday…. I love you.' He said right before his body went limp.

'NOO! Please come back! Please don't go! Don't leave me!...please' Percy begged as he cried and hugged his now dead older brother.

At that the iris message ended reviling about 200 shocked faces. Some campers cried for Percy's loss. Annabeth cried on her half-brother Malcolm's shoulder while Jason just looked at the ground. The guilt of his accusations about Percy's life was overwhelming.

'Now you see that you weren't the only one who lost a sibling' Hera said to Jason

'Yes' he whispered back 'yes I do'


End file.
